


Say You Will

by galacticspaceangel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also if u look closely theres an easter egg for an upcoming luke fic im planning in here!!, amyway its a cashton proposal fic and its really cute and im really happy w it!!!!, hey hey its another fic that i literally shat out in 5 hours, proposal fic, slight angst but not really, with confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticspaceangel/pseuds/galacticspaceangel
Summary: The cashton fic in which  calum is going to propose, In front of 10,000 people in the circle pit of a with confidence concert. Calum is used to large crowds, he’s been in a band that performs in front of 20,000+ people every night for the past 6 years. But when he’s not on the stage, in the crowd, singing along to someone else’s songs, that’s when he gets nervous.





	Say You Will

Calum was nervous. Not because he was scared, no. he knew ashton loved him to the moon and back. He was nervous because he was going to propose. In front of 10,000 people in the circle pit of a with confidence concert. Now calum is used to large crowds, he’s been in a band that performs in front of 20,000+ people every night for the past 6 years. But when he’s not on the stage, in the crowd, singing along to someone else’s songs, `that’s when he gets nervous.

“Calum, you’re going to be fine. You know he’s gonna say yes, stop being so tense” Michael reassures calum as he sits down next to the anxious boy.

“yeah, I know, Im just nervous around large crowds! a-and I know that sounds weird, but im scared im gonna get all clammy and mess up my speech and he’s gonna be weirded out and say no and leave me and- “Calum rambled on, his breathing picking up and his hands shaking.

“Calum, Breathe. Focus on the present.” Michael began, running his hand up and down Calum’s back. “listen, the show isn’t for another two days. If you want, I can talk to Jayden to see if they can slow it down when you wanna go”

“you’d do that?” calum said.

“listen, I’ve known Jayden for years and he’d do anything for me, he’ll love to help you out!” Michael said as he hugged his bandmate. Calum wiped the tears from is eyes as he smiled.

 “c’mon, let’s play some games!” Michael handed calum a controller and turned on the console.

 

Calum took his coat off as he shut the door of his and Ashton’s apartment. He made his way into the kitchen, where ashton was cooking on the stove.

“Hey love, missed you” ashton said as Calum wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“missed you too” calum replied as he kissed Ashton’s cheek, sticking his finger into the pan of pasta sauce. “tastes good” calum snickered as he leaned up into Ashton’s neck. “not as good as you though”

Ashton chuckled. “Calum shut up and go set the table, you perv!”

The two boys sat at the small outdoor table, the cold autumn night setting in. Calum’s nerves started to set in again. Calum’s always been shy, it took him 9 months to muster up the courage to ask ashton out, and it took him longer to ask him to move in. Calum’s had this proposal planned for the past 6 months, and he has yet to ask ashton to come to the show in 2 days.

“you okay babe? You haven’t touched your spaghetti.” Ashton asked, a concerned look on his face.

“y-yeah i'm fine, i'm just a bit sickly is all” calum responded shakily. Ashton put down his plate and scooted over to calum.

“are you sure? You’ve been pretty quiet all day, do you wanna talk about it?” ashton placed his hand at the base of Calum’s head, twirling the soft curly hair around in his fingers, his to go method for calming the boy.

“y-yeah well, I’ve been waiting to ask you if you w-wanted to come with me to... uh- to a withcon show on Friday but im not sure if you wanted to and I didn’t wanna ask in case you changed your mind and said no and-”  Calum stuttered on.

“Calum! of course I’d go with you love, I know how nervous you get in large crowds, what made you think I’d say no?” ashton said, wrapping calum in a hug.

Calum froze, realising he almost gave away his plan.

“n-nerves I guess. I overthink things a lot” calum shrugged, hugging his boyfriend back. “let’s finish this pasta, i'm starving!”

 

“hey, how’d the talk with Jayden go?” calum asked as he opened the door for Michael.

“Ya, he said he’d be honoured to help out! He’s gonna talk to his band and set up the song so they play an acoustic version of say you will” Michael responded, flopping onto the couch. “did you talk to ashton?”

“yeah, he said he’s gonna come along, im still really nervous he’s gonna say no…” calum sat down next to the blonde boy.

Michael kicked calum with his foot. “listen, he’s gonna say yes, i'm not gonna say it again” Michael stated. “now get me a drink.”

Calum threw the throw pillow he was leaning on at Michael. “no, you get it, you’re in my house, lazy ass!”

“exactly! Im a guest of _your_ house, and the host always has to make his guests comfortable” Michael grinned, calum getting up and walking to the kitchen, mumbling about an “sarcastic little shit”

“I heard that, I gave you proposal advice and _this_ is the thanks I get?” Michael laughed as he grabbed the remote for the tv. Calum returned with a can of soda for Michael, and a can of beer for himself.

“wait why don’t I get beer?” Michael whined, holding the can of soda.

“because, im not letting you drive home drunk and im not driving you either.” Calum smirked, popping open the bottle and taking a sip. Michael rolled his eyes and opened his can.

“Calum, are you really drinking at 8 am?” Ashton yawned, waking up after being in bed all day.

“mate, its 2pm, you’ve been in bed all day!” Michael retorted from the couch.

“SHIT!” Ashton ran towards the bathroom. “I NEED TO GET TO WORK!” calum followed ashton into the bathroom.

“babe, I already called your boss and you’ve got the next week off.” Calum stood behind ashton as the blonde furiously brushed his teeth.

“what? Why!’ Ashton spit toothpaste all over Calum’s shirt. “oops, sorry” he sheepishly smiled.

“We’re driving up to Sydney tomorrow for the show, and you’ve worked non-stop every night for the past 2 weeks.” Calum wiped Ashton’s mouth with a face towel. “come relax with Michael and I on the couch”

“are we gonna have enough money to drive to Sydney?’ Ashton asked as they made their way back to the lounge room.

 “im paying for youse to go to Sydney, my gift” Michael winked at calum as they both sat down.

“wait… Michael you never pay us anything what’s going on? Why did you just wink at Calum?” Ashton asked, getting concerned.

“Ashton, I literally have money to send both of you to Sydney and back, you’re going to enjoy it I promise” Michael responded.  

 

Later that night, Calum drove Michael home after he managed to steal a beer from the fridge, and Ashton called Luke.

“I think he’s up to something Luke, he’s been acting weird all week and I think it has to do with Michael” ashton said, pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

“I think you’re just being paranoid ashton, let your man spoil you for once!” Luke spoke over the phone, mouth full of chips.  

“Luke!” Ashton whined. “Calum knows how much I hate surprises!”

“LukE! cAluM kNoWs hoW MuCh I hAtE sUrprISes!” Luke mocked over the phone. “let him surprise you Ashton, i'm not confronting him for you!”

“Please Luke! I know he won’t tell me, I want to know what he’s up to!” Ashton pleaded.

“no- petunia, get off the couch! – Ashton, I have to go, petunia keeps scratching everything – PETUNIA!” Luke yelled over the phone as he hung up. Ashton sighed as he flopped onto the couch.

 

Ashton and Calum were driving down the highway, on their way to the show. Unbeknownst to ashton, calum was really nervous now.

“Calum, are you sure you don’t want me to drive? You’re shaking like crazy!” Ashton asked.

“y-yeah, i'm just anxious about the crowds tonight, is all” Calum lied. Despite what Michael had said many different times, he was still nervous ashton would say no.

“Calum, I promise I’ll make sure you don’t get trampled, okay? I love you and im gonna make sure your safe.” Ashton reassured, kissing calum on the cheek.

“ I love you” calum smiled. Ashton smiled back. Calum felt much less nervous now, he then focused towards the road and continued driving.

 

The two boys had finally made it to the venue, the boys parking further away from the venue so they wouldn’t be parked in. despite being a smaller venue then what they expected, there was still a pretty large turnout.

Calum grabbed Ashton’s hand and agave it a light squeeze as they made their way through the already crowded venue. Ashton dragged calum along to the bar, where Luke and his date were already waiting.

“hey guys! You’ve both met Jaren before. Jaren, this is Calum and his boyfriend Ashton!” Luke chimed as the three both exchanged hello’s.

“Calum!” Inigo yelled out from the other side of the bar, mentioning him to come over.

“be right back!” calum said as he walked over to the guitarist.

“hey, so Jayden may have mentioned to me that you’re planning to get hitched tonight, and he told me to ask you if you were prepared?” Ini whispered over the loud bar crowd.

“what? Who else knows!” Calum whispered back, quickly turning over to make sure no one else was listening.

“relax bro, he only told me to ask you because he’s busy setting up – Listen, do you have a speech or anything?” Ini asked.

“I didn’t have time to write one down!” Calum realised. “fuck, fuck, fuck! What if I fuck it up man! What do I do! What if he says no, I don’t think I could handle it, he’s already probably mad at me for leaving him with another couple-“ Calum went on.  

“Calum, relax! You two seem very happy together and i'm sure he’s gonna say yes! I gotta go on stage, good luck!” Inigo yelled as he made his way across the venue. Everyone then made their way to the stage area where the show was about to begin.

The show had gone on for around an hour, the crowd was loud and sweaty, much to Calum’s disliking, but ashton had made sure to keep him calm and collected. The band had just finished what was supposed to be their last song when Jayden had stopped the crowd to make an announcement.

“now that was supposed to be our last song for the night,” Jayden began. “but a special friend of ours here at With Confidence has made a special request for a certain couple in the crowd tonight!”

The crowd started oohing and looking around, trying to find the lucky couple when Ini directed the light technician to shine the soft blue light on Calum and Ashton.

“This is a special acoustic version of our song Say you will, and I hope you all enjoy it” Jayden said as Ini started playing the first chords of the song.

“Calum? why the fuck is that light shining on us? What have you done? Ashton chuckled nervously.

“uh…...” Calum stuttered, his nerves at an all-time high.

“JUST FUCKING SAY IT” Luke screamed from the crowd somewhere.

“I- I didn’t p-prepare anything a-a-and I forgot to bring the ring but I-I’m really nervous right now a-and we’ve been together for three years and I know you’re probably really pissed at me right now a-and-“ Ashton cut calum off.

“what is it calum?

“marry me?”

Ashton froze. He didn’t expect that. He expected something completely different. Tears started to blur his vision and his lip started to tremble.

“I fucked up, didn’t I? calum said as his heart sank.

Ashton grabbed calum by the face and kissed him with all his strength. The crowd roared as the song ended.

Ashton and Calum finally pulled apart.

“yes, I’ll marry you, you fucking idiot!” Ashton choked on his tears.

Calum started to sob, relieved that his plan worked.

The two boys left the venue, holding hands the entire car ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! dont forget to leave kudos! xx follow toolateacoustic on tumblr!


End file.
